Danny PhantomSuperman: Heroes
by chadtayor020
Summary: Lois and Clark Kent are sent to Amity Park to interview Danny Fenton after he saved the world from Disasteroid. What started as a story will become a battle for survival as two dangerous foes join forces to destroy the Man of Steel and the Halfa Hero.


**Danny Phantom/Superman: Heroes**

**Chapter 1**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

**Superman**

"KENT! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" Perry White yelled. Lois Lane Kent and her husband Clark got into his office quickly, he sounded angrier than usual. "You see this?" White said as he threw down a paper, Amity Park Times. Clark picked up the paper, the headline was, The Ghostly Hero: Danny Phantom. Beneath this showed two pictures, one of a dark haired blue eyed teen in baggy clothes, the other of a slightly muscular boy the same age in a black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves and belt with white hair and green eyes. Clark showed it to Lois who said, "So, you want us to go to…Amity Park, Indiana to give this kid an interview?" "You better believe it. This is big; the world was saved from a meteor, by a kid, _a kid! _Everyone's gonna get a piece of him, and we're not getting left out. You two are taking the first plane there, and don't come back without a story, got it?!"

"Got it," Lois said, and she and her husband left White's office. Clark read the story about Danny Phantom, it was interesting, inspiring even. This kid, who just turned 15, protected his town from ghosts for a year, during which time he was actually hunted by those same people. And he never stopped protecting them. Battling against numerous powerful creatures, facing the long odds, it was unbelievable. "So, what's going on in your head?" Lois asked him. "I think that this is going to be interesting, to say the least. This kid's a real hero, an inspiration even," Clark admitted as they got their stuff together to leave the Daily Planet.

Lois nodded and waited until they were out the door to say, "Do you think he may need help? I mean he's just a kid, and now everyone knows who he is. He might become another tragic kid whose fame got the better of them." "Maybe, maybe not; according to this he got help protecting his hometown from his friends, one of whom, Samantha Manson, is now his girlfriend; and his older sister helped him too. He obviously has support from a lot of people who care about him, but I think I could teach him a few things," Clark told her. Lois nodded, "Well, let's go, off to Indiana," as they got in her car and headed for the airport.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**DP**

Danny readjusted his sunglasses as he headed for the Park. _I just had to go public, _he thought to himself. On the one hand, his parents and the world at large now respected him, no more crap from Dash, and the fact that he had a BUNCH of medals from all over the world now. On the other hand, he had no privacy anymore, reporters were always trying to get him, and he had to go out in disguise just to hang out with his girlfriend now. Danny looked at himself in a nearby fountain. He had to dye his hair blond and dress up in a long coat with black pants and combat boots. _The things I do to be with Sam, _Danny scanned the crowd looking for his girlfriend.

He quickly spotted her on top of a blanket with a basket, wearing a sky blue shirt and jeans, she had decided to dye her hair red and wear brown contacts. Danny barely recognized her, but he could tell that it was her.

Danny sat down and Sam gave him a kiss. Danny kissed her back and said, "Wish I didn't have to go out in this getup." "At least you're cool. I look like a valley girl," Sam told him, getting a sandwich for him out of the basket. "I guess. Still, I think I liked being a superhero better before people knew who I really was," Danny said before taking a bite. "I don't know; there are a lot less people using your image now for their own profit. You could get rich selling your image," Sam told him, getting a sandwich herself. "No, tried that; didn't work out, remember?" Danny reminded her of the time the Guys In White had bought Fenton Works.

Sam smiled at that and said, "You learned from that little fiasco after all." "Of course I did, never replace friends with robots, they're too easy to beat," Danny said, and Sam ribbed him a little. Danny chuckled a little and took another bite. "What about all those reporters; still won't leave you alone?" Sam asked. "Still won't leave me alone. Dad's actually considering converting some of the tech to keep the reporters away. It's getting ridiculous; they're outside my window everyday now," Danny told her. "Well, look on the bright side, the Guys In White have backed off for real now, no more government agents going after you. And all the teachers are going easy on you now, right?"

"I guess," Danny said, finishing his sandwich. Just then his Ghost Sense went off, "Great," Danny groused, he didn't see any place to hide. "So much for privacy," Danny went Ghost and people cheered as he flew up to see a bat ghost as big as him coming at him. "Oh, please," Danny said as he charged up his ice ray and froze the ghost solid and sucked it into his Thermos. His Ghost Sense went off again, this time accompanied by a ghost ray. Danny shielded himself and saw Skulker. "Seriously?" Danny couldn't believe he was back already. "Seriously!" Skulker yelled back as he fired off for rockets from his shoulders.

Danny flew higher and blasted them to pieces then flew down and landed a solid kick to Skulker, sending him flying. Skulker quickly responded by unleashing a storm of lasers at him. Danny shielded himself as quickly as he could, but one late blast got him when he let the shield down too soon. Skulker flew over and didn't see his prey. "Clever, but not clever enough!" The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter touched his exoskeleton's head and looked around for the invisible halfa.

He spotted him when Danny's fist met his face. Danny followed up the punch with a charged up ghost ray that shattered Skulker's armor, revealing the little lob of ectoplasm. "I'll be back!" the high pitched ghost screamed as Danny sucked him into his Thermos. Sam sighed as the crowd started to come and grabbed her blanket and basket before Danny picked her up and flew off.

**Chapter 2**

**_Midway between Metropolis and Amity Park_**

**Superman**

Clark looked out the window, thinking about the boy he was going to interview. _Teenagers are saving the world now. While I'm off battling galactic threats, children are doing my job. _It didn't sit well with him, the idea of a boy just in High School put in a situation where he had to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. _That boy has support, but he's the last of his kind now, if that story about the Mayor being revealed to have been half-ghost is true, and he really is in space now, probably dead, probably not. _Lois cleared her throat, getting his attention, "So, how are we going to do this? Are we going to try is house, or do you want to suit up and wait for him?"

"I think we should try this one the normal way first," Clark told her, still distracted in his thoughts. "He might respond better to another superhero," Lois told him matter-of-factly. "Maybe, but I don't want to upstage him in his own town," Clark responded. "You don't like the idea of a kid doing the bit," Lois stated again, with her usual perception. "Not really. According to that story he made a lot of mistakes, caused some property damage, and a few other mishaps. He needs a mentor," Clark said. "And you think you can be that mentor," Lois said. "Yes, I think I can if he'll let me," Clark said, and they didn't say much else after that.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**DP**

Danny woke up and the first thing he did was go intangible to look out the wall. _They're gone! Sweet! _Danny happily opened his window to let the sun in his room. He hadn't let the sun in for a while because the reporters were always waiting outside his window, the vultures. Lucky for him his parents didn't let them interview him unless he said they could. The first five were nice, so he gave them interviews. After that though…_ vultures. _But they were gone! Danny went intangible and flew down to the kitchen and fixed up some cereal.

After breakfast he took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual clothes. Danny's Ghost Sense went off and he went Ghost, his black hair turned white, blue eyes glowed green, and his clothes were replaced with a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves. "BEWARE!" the Box Ghost yelled. Danny grabbed him and made them both intangible and came out of his house, "Any particular reason that you're bothering me today?" Danny asked him. "You are now the most famous of all the ghosts. When I defeat you, I will be the most famous ghost in the world!" the Box Ghost yelled and kicked Danny off of him.

Danny hit the Box Ghost in the face with a ghost ray and followed it up with a kick that sent the Box Ghost flying. The Box Ghost stopped his unwanted flight only to get frozen solid by Danny's ice ray and sucked into the Fenton Thermos. _The only good thing about this is that it's Summer. No school to worry about. _Danny went back to his room and played Doomed for a little while until about noon. Thinking of nothing better to do, Danny went Ghost and flew around Amity Park. Danny waved at all the people who cheered as he flew above them, _I feel like Superman. _Danny had always been a fan of Superman, he was part of the reason he decided to become a hero in the first place.

Danny's phone rang, it was Tucker, "What's up, Tuck?" Danny's best friend said, "You hungry bro? Sam and I are at the Nasty Burger, we saved you a spot." Danny's stomach grumbled just then, "Sure thing, you buying?" "What do you think?" Tucker asked him. "Whatever you say, Mayor," Danny responded, and changed his flight course to head to the Nasty Burger. Once he got there he took his seat next to Sam and they ordered their food.

**Superman**

Lois and Clark were riding around a taxi in Amity Park after failing to meet Danny Phantom at his house. "That was totally uncalled for," Lois complained, Mrs. Fenton had called her and Clark vultures and gossip column hacks. "Well, she sounded like she had been under a lot of stress," Clark pointed out. "That doesn't give her the right to call ME, ME a gossip column hack!" Lois yelled, that had stung, she was an award winning journalist, not some paparazzi stalker. Lois angrily sighed then asked the driver, "Anywhere we can eat around here?" "There's the Nasty Burger, it's a pretty good place," the driver said. "The Nasty Burger?" Lois asked in disbelief. "Used to be called the Tasty Burger, but some punks vandalized it and no one bothered to fix it," The driver explained.

"Fine, to the Nasty Burger," Lois told their driver. A few turns and ten minutes later they were in front of it. Lois paid their driver and they went inside. Inside they saw three kids sitting at a table, a black kid in a red hat wearing a yellow shirt, green pants, and brown boots, a Goth girl with a black tank top with a purple oval on it and a black plaid skirt with purple stockings and black combat boots, and the third boy, "What are the odds?" Clark said out loud. Lois saw Danny Fenton and his friends as well. They both managed to act like they hadn't seen him and took the table next to him. While they ordered their food Clark listened in on the teen's conversation.

"Mom and Dad were really getting tired of all those vultures hanging around anyway," Danny Fenton said. "My parents know how to deal with them; it's called an electrified door," the Goth girl, presumably Samantha Manson, said. The three teens laughed at this. "So, Tuck, what's it like being the youngest Mayor in Amity Park history?" Samantha Manson asked. The black kid, Tucker Foley, said, "Exhausting, but gratifying. Managed to fix up a few things, it helps that Mom and Dad are around to help me sort through all that stuff, and a few secretaries that look like models helps." Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton chuckled while Samantha Manson sighed, "Boys."

Clark and Lois's food arrived just then and they had their lunch. It was actually pretty decent, not five star quality, but pretty good. Clark then heard Samantha Manson gasp, "Guys, that woman over there, I recognize her from a magazine I read." "Who is she?" Tucker Foley asked. "That's Lois Lane, one of the best reporters on the planet!" Samantha Manson excitedly told them. "More reporters," Danny Fenton griped. "It seems that you have a fan," Clark told Lois, nodding his head in Samantha Manson's direction. "Might as well introduce ourselves," Lois said and got up, Clark followed suit. "Hello, aren't you Daniel Fenton?" Lois asked. "Yeah, that's me," Danny said, not very enthusiastically.

"I'm Lois Kent, from the Daily Planet in Metropolis, this is my husband, Clark," Lois introduced herself and Clark to the teens. Danny reluctantly shook their hands, as did Tucker. Samantha was the only one who seemed happy to meet the reporters.

**Chapter 3**

**DP**

Danny got a good look at the two latest reporters. Clark Kent was a big guy; about as big as his Dad, he seemed nice. Lois Lane Kent was pretty, about average height, but there was just something…powerful about her, _she's like Sam almost, only an adult. _Tucker shook hands with the two reporters a little better, "Tucker Foley, I'm the Mayor around here." Sam looked almost giddy as she shook Lois Kent's hand. "So, you want an interview," Danny sighed. "If you want to give one; if not, we'll leave you alone," Clark told him. _That's new, _Danny looked at the guy, Clark Kent, and saw that he was being completely honest with him. He looked at the woman, Lois Lane Kent, and saw that she would do the same thing if he wanted them to. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked the two reporters, who nodded and left him, Tucker, and Sam alone.

"What do you guys think?" Danny asked them. "I say we make them wait a little while," Tucker told him. "I think that you can give them the interview now. They flew here all the way from Metropolis, and its Lois Lane we're talking about! She's one of the best you can ask for," Sam told him. Danny was about to decide when his Ghost Sense went off, "Great." Suddenly the whole restaurant shook as he heard a giant roar. Danny quickly went Ghost and flew out to see a giant ghost that looked like a cross between a T-Rex and a bat. The bat-T-Rex thing roared and hit Danny hard. _That hurt._

Danny quickly recovered and flew over and gave the bat-T-Rex thing an awesome kick to the head, sending it back, which he followed up with a few ghost rays. The bat-T-Rex thing didn't seem at all hurt by the ghost rays and flew over and pounded Danny to the ground. Danny barely went intangible in time to avoid hitting the ground hard. Danny flew up and saw the bat-T-Rex thing about to crush the Nasty Burger. "NO!" Danny screamed; then saw a red and blue blur hit the ghost, sending it flying back. Danny blinked and saw what the blur was. "Oh my God," Danny gasped, "SUPERMAN!" Superman turned and looked at Danny, "You looked like you could use some help."

"Th-thanks," Danny managed to say, _I'm actually talking to Superman! _Danny's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bat-T-Rex thing roar and start to fly towards them. "Why don't you show me how it's done around here," Superman told him. Danny nodded and flew over to the ghost and hit it in the stomach, stopping it in its tracks. Superman then flew over and pounded it over the head, sending it plummeting to Earth. Danny created a snowball and threw it at the downed ghost, freezing it solid and letting him suck it into his Thermos. Danny looked up and saw Superman, "Good job." "Thanks to you," Danny told him, "I'm Danny Phantom, but I guess you already knew that," Danny said as he flew up and stuck out his hand. Superman smirked and shook it.

"What are you doing here, uh, sir?" Danny asked him. Superman told him, "I heard about you, and decided that you were someone I should look into. I must say, I'm impressed." "Thanks," an awestruck Danny Phantom said. "Look, I gotta go for now. How about we see each other again at the Park, say, eight?" Superman told the younger superhero. "Okay," Danny answered, and watched as his hero flew off. _I'm going to talk with Superman! I talked to Superman! I shook his hand! _Danny snapped out of his fanboy revelry when he remembered the two reporters in the Nasty Burger.

Danny saw them, along with Sam carrying an unconscious Tucker, "Is he alright?" Danny asked her. "He squeed when he saw Superman and fainted," Sam impatiently said before flicking Tucker's nose. "Ow," Tucker complained, then looked around, "Where's Superman?" "Gone for now; anyway," Danny turned to Clark and Lois Kent and said, "I think we have an interview." "Great, anywhere in particular you want it, or would right here be fine?" Lois asked him. "Uh, my house, around six," Danny told her. "Alright; it was nice meeting you, Danny," Lois said, and shook his hand, so did Clark. "Where's your house?" "Near Ravens Drive, you can't miss it, it has a big sign with Fenton Works on it and what looks like a UFO on top," Danny told them.

"See you at six," Clark told him, and the two reporters hailed a cab and left. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker and said, "I can't believe it, I actually met Superman!" "I know, right!" Tucker excitedly said. "Why are you guys so giddy?" Sam asked the two boys. They looked at her as if to say, 'seriously?' "Alright, it's Superman, that's great for Tucker, but Danny, you're a superhero too; why are you so happy?" Danny calmed down a little and said, "Ever since I was a kid I wanted to either be Superman, or an astronaut when I grew up. After awhile I quit wanting to be Superman, and focused on wanting to be an astronaut. After I got my powers, and decided to use them to protect Amity Park, that old dream's been creeping up on me. I know I can't be Superman, but meeting him, talking to him, that's almost just as good.

"He could teach me a little more about being a superhero," Danny told her. Sam just hugged him and said, "You already know everything you need to know to be a superhero." Danny smiled, but then thought of another Danny he knew; _I wish I was so sure._

**Superman**

As soon as Lois and Clark get into their hotel Lois asked him, "So, what do you think?" Clark thought for a second and said, "He's powerful for someone his age. A little rough around the edges still, but he's a good kid. I get the feeling that he's hiding something though, something…bad." "You think that he might go over the edge?" Lois asked. Clark thought about it, seriously. _Anything is possible. But Danny doesn't strike me as someone who'll go there. If anything he looks like someone who's already seen where that can lead. _"No, I don't think so, but, it doesn't hurt to be sure," Clark told her.

**Chapter 4**

Danny and his family had finished their dinner when the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Jazz offered, and opened up the door for the Kent's. Jack, Maddie, and Danny stood up and got chairs from the table for them to sit on while the Fenton's took the couch. Lois started first, "Well, I guess we need to start with the question everyone asks, how you got your powers?" Danny rolled his eyes and said, "About…a year, maybe 13 months ago, my friends, Sam and Tucker and I, were in the basement, well, I guess it's more of a lab, where my parents built their gadgets and stuff."

Jack chimed in, "We had built a portal to the Ghost Zone, where all the ghosts come from. We were hoping to go there, find a ghost, and rip it apart molecule by molecule to study it. But, it didn't work." "At first; then Sam suggested that I go inside and see what happened. I put on a jumpsuit my parents had, Sam replaced the logo, and I went in. I guess I hit the right button, because the next thing I knew I was getting blasted by I had no idea what, then I got knocked out and woke up a minute later.

"The next day weird stuff started happening to me and that's when I found out I had ghost powers," Danny finished. Lois nodded and Clark asked, "When did you start fighting ghosts with your powers?" "About a month after the accident, Sam had managed to get the school cafeteria to change the menu to be all ultra-recyclo vegetarian-" "Excuse me?" Clark asked. "Sam doesn't eat anything with a face. If you starved her for a year and offered her a plate of dirt or a strip of bacon, she'd eat the dirt," Danny explained. "Thank you; as you were saying," Clark urged him to continue. "Like I was saying, Sam had changed the menu and this woke up the ghost of an old Lunch Lady who went after her and the whole school," Danny told them.

"I used my parent's latest invention, the Fenton Thermos, to capture the Lunch Lady, and the rest is history. New ghosts arrived, and I'd send them back using my powers and my parent's gadgets." Lois nodded at this, "How long did it take you to learn to fully control your powers?" "About 11 months, I kept on getting new ones, or trying new ones. It was a real pain finding all these new powers and figuring out how to control them. I got it figured out for the most part," Danny told her. Clark then asked, "Did you ever feel tempted to use your powers selfishly? Or for fun?" Danny sighed and said, "Yeah. I used to do target practice with my ghost ray when I was bored or needed to vent, I sometimes pulled pranks like overshadowing the school bullies and make them do and say embarrassing things."

Danny started to blush _I am so going to pay for saying this. _But then he thought; _I might as well be honest about everything. "_I turned invisible andsnuck into the girl's locker room, twice." Lois and Maddie raised their eyebrows at this statement and Maddie gave her son a look that said, 'we are going to have a talk later young man.' Lois then asked the now red faced teen, "You mentioned some abilities; can you describe them all, or better yet, show them?" Danny then thought about it, _not everything, I still need one trick. _"Okay, I'll show you all but one of my powers," Danny told them, "We need to go outside for that." Lois and Clark turned to Jack and Maddie and asked, "Would that be alright with you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?"

"Alright but," Maddie turned to Danny, "We are going to discuss your little sneak peeks when you're done." Danny gulped and said, "Alright. I'm Going Ghost!" White rings quickly flashed over Danny's body, replacing his street clothes with a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves, his white DP logo on his chest, his black hair turned snow white and his blue eyes turned glowing green. "Let's go," Danny motioned for the Kent's to follow him to the backyard. When they got their Danny told them, "This, is what I like to call my Ghost Form. I can use my powers when I'm in my human mode, but they're weaker. In Ghost Form, I'm at 100%" Clark and Lois Kent nodded and wrote down what he said.

"Alright, powers, I can fly," Danny floated over the Kent's heads, and then turned invisible, "turn invisible," Danny then went visible and intangible and floated down till he was halfway into the ground, "go through just about anything but ectoplasmic shields, some metals, and ectoranium, which is what Disasteroid was made of." Danny floated up and built up ice energy in his hand and created a small ice block. "I have an ice ray and I can make stuff with my ice," Danny then tossed up the ice block and blasted it to snow with his ghost ray. "I call that one my ghost ray. I can also make ectoplasmic energy shields," Danny did just that, "make explosive energy shields and discs," the halfa hero did just that, making a small fireworks display out of them, "I can put my energy into my body and hit stuff harder," Danny then made a large ice sculpture and built up some of his ecto-energy into his hand and smashed it with a punch.

"I can also walk on walls and ceilings, it helps with cleaning my room," Danny then took ten steps up his house's wall and stopped there, "my body's pretty much like putty in Ghost Form," Danny then manipulated his body in various ways that were impossible for a human to do. He then made four copies of himself. "Amazing," Clark said. "I'm a lot stronger, faster, and I heal faster too. A few times I was a few feet from an explosion while I was fighting ghosts, and I'd be fine the next day. I once saved a bus full of kids that was falling off a cliff. I just picked it up and put it back. And I once caught an arrow with my bare hands when I was fighting an evil prince ghost's soldiers." Danny finished his demonstration of his powers.

Danny floated down and said, "I can also overshadow people, take over their bodies for a little bit." Clark and Lois were a little surprised by that then Lois said, "Would you mind showing us that one?" Danny nodded and asked Clark, "Is it okay with you?" Clark looked a little shocked by that, and took a minute before nervously saying, "I guess." Danny went intangible and went into Clark Kent's body, but it felt weird, different. Danny then decided to show Lois what he could do by jumping up, but then he just stayed above the ground. _Whoah, what's going on? We should be on the ground again. _Danny then focused and floated down in Clark's body and said, "Sorry about that, I guess I'm not as in control of my powers as I thought."

Danny then came out and Clark shook his head and said, "That was…different, kind of chilly." "Sorry, my ice powers come from my Cold Core, I'm colder than a lot of people because of it," Danny explained then his Ghost Sense went off. "Oh, come on!" Danny looked up and spotted Ember McClain, "Hello Dipstick!" She then sent a guitar riff his way. Danny quickly made a shield to protect the Kent's then flew up and blasted Ember back. Danny followed her and got hit with two ghost rays before he could dodge the third and hit Ember with his ice ray. Ember blasted her way out before Danny could get his Thermos out and tried another guitar riff. Danny dodged this one and blasted her with an ecto-energy sphere, knocking her out of the sky and allowing him to suck her into his Thermos.

Danny flew back to his house and said, "Sorry about that, one of my enemies, Ember McClain." "Interesting, do you mind if we talk about the ghosts you fight?" Lois asked Danny. "Can we do that another time? I kind of have something to do later," Danny said. Clark checked his watch and said, "Alright, call us when you're ready." Lois and Clark then handed him their cards with their numbers on them. "Thanks for the interview," Clark told him as he shook his hand, "Your welcome," Danny told the reporters. The couple then left, leaving Danny to deal with his parents.

**Chapter 5**

**Superman**

Clark and Lois had just finished comparing notes at their hotel. "This kid is powerful, and I get the feeling that he's holding something back," Clark told Lois. "Why would he do that? You think that it's something sinister?" Lois asked. "Maybe, or, he could be holding it back for defense. You wouldn't believe how many times Batman has managed to beat his opponents with gadgets they didn't think of. I think that's the case with Danny," Clark told her. "Interesting, do you think that you can find out what he's hiding?" Lois suggested. "Maybe, maybe not; it could be dangerous," Clark said then checked the time; he had two minutes to get to Amity Park's Public Park.

"Going to find out now," with a blur of red and blue Clark Kent changed into his Superman costume and opened the window, "Don't stay up waiting for me, this may take a while." And he flew off towards the Park. The first thing Superman had done when he was sent by Perry to interview Danny Phantom was find out about where he lived. He was glad that he memorized the layout as he reached the Park and saw the younger superhero floating above it. Superman flew over to the clearly excited teenager and said, "Nice to see you again." "We don't have a lot of time. My parents found out I did some…things with my powers and only let me out because I was going to see, well, you. Mom's head almost popped from excitement, and my Dad, well, I'd rather not say," Danny Phantom told him.

"People do tend to act that way, though I'm sure you already noticed that yourself," Superman said. "Yeah; so, what did you want to do?" Danny asked him. "I was hoping to talk to you about how you've been using your powers. I've heard a few…rumors about how you used them." Superman said. The halfa hero sighed and said, "Yeah, I did. But, I'm better now, really." _He sounds sincere, but there's something else behind it, _"I believe you, Danny, but I also get the feeling that you're hiding something else. I need to know, what is it?" Danny looked…scared, and said, "Follow me." The two superheroes flew out of Amity Park and didn't stop until all that was around them for a good 100 miles was barren desert.

"Four months ago, just about, a bunch of ghosts from the future tried to waste me. My friends and I went into the Ghost Zone, where ghosts come from, to figure out what was going on and learned that a time controlling ghost named Clockwork was told to send those other ghosts from the future to waste me. I tried to fight Clockwork, but he was too powerful, and wiped the floor with me. My only option to escape was to go through a portal into the future, ten years into the future. There I met him, the guy who would destroy the world."

Superman was shocked to hear this; _someone out there is strong enough to beat the whole Justice League?! _"Who was it?" Danny hung his head and said, "Me." _That's impossible; this kid is powerful, but not THAT powerful…now. But he's so…innocent, good. But, his powers do have the potential for evil, and according to that article there was another half-ghost who did use his powers for his own gain, and tried to hold the whole world hostage. _Superman looked at the younger hero before him; Danny looked ashamed, as if the mere look was a condemnation. "How did it happen?" "In that I don't know what to call it…alternate reality I used my powers to cheat on a test, my teacher, Mr. Lancer, asked my parents to meet him at the Nasty Burger to talk about me. My friends were already there. As I approached the Nasty Burger, it blew up. Everyone was killed."

Tears came to Danny's eyes as he said this. _That would help drive someone to evil. _To Superman's surprise, Danny continued. "Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, my worst enemy, adopted me because he was in love with my Mom. After a few more months, the loss was too much, and I had him separate my human and ghost halves. My ghost half went crazy, tore Vlad's ghost half out of him and bonded with it; then killed that version of me and went on a ten year rampage. When Sam, Tucker, and I got to that future, he had more or less finished the job by destroying Amity Park.

"He saw us; Tucker and Sam barely escaped while I stayed behind to try to fight him. He was too strong, and Evil-me made sure I stayed in the future while he tried to do everything to make sure I turned out just like him. I managed to get back here, and I beat him, but it didn't matter, they were still blown up. If Clockwork hadn't shown up and fixed everything, I wouldn't be here right now," Danny finished, and looked away from him. Superman flew closer and told him, "You're not him. You are a hero, with friends, and family, and the whole world knows that you're a hero." "But I could still turn out like him. One of the things Evil-me said was that he was inevitable," Danny said, not looking at him.

_This boy…he is truly a hero. _"Nothing is inevitable. I should know, I've beaten the odds and defied the future more times than you would believe," Superman tried to tell the boy. "I just don't know because there was one thing that I got from that fight, and it was his greatest weapon." Danny floated down to the ground and said, "You might want to cover your ears." Superman flew down behind him and watched as Danny Phantom sucked in a mighty breath and unleashed a blast of pure sound and power! The area in front of him for at least a mile looked like a near nuclear level bomb had gone off. _This power! No wonder he didn't show it to Lois and me, he would have killed thousands with it if he had! _After a minute the halfa hero stopped and fell on his butt from exhaustion.

"What was that?!" Superman asked as he helped him up. "My Ghostly Wail. I got it and used it to defeat him." Danny told him. Superman put his hands on his shoulders and told Danny, "Listen to me, You. Are. Not. Him. You are not evil. You just proved it to me. No matter what that…Dark Danny told you, you won't turn into him. You are one of the bravest, selfless, and most compassionate teenagers I've ever met. You could have used your powers for evil, did you? No, you didn't. Danny, you are a hero, a true hero."

Danny looked at him, and saw that his hero believed in him. He then said, "I…gotta go, my parents grounded me more or less." Superman nodded and watched him leave before flying back to his and Lois's hotel. _That boy, if something ever happens to me, he could take my place._ _If Danny is the next generation of heroes, then I have nothing to worry about. _As soon as he got to the hotel he was greeted by Lois casually motioning to him on the bed.

**Chapter 6**

**_ Metropolis, Delaware_**

Metallo lay strapped to an upright table, restrained by the same metal his robotic body was made of. _Superman will die! _That one thought occupied his still organic brain, _Superman will die! _Though unable to do the deed, Metallo still thought of it, _Superman will die! _His skeletal robotic face showed none of his hatred for Superman. He just lay there, strapped to an upright table, powerless because his kryptonite core had been removed, rendering him too weak to break out of his restraints. It was night, the last guard had left, his replacement would come in five minutes. _Superman will die! _

Suddenly, Metallo's mechanical eyes watched as a green swirling portal opened up, and a green man wearing a black coat with a grey cape sporting a mullet and sunglasses came out of the portal. "There you are. I heard that you were one of the most powerful pieces of technology in existence. I'd like to make a deal with you, you have a problem, and I have a problem. We both want to destroy our problems. If you let me use your technology, I can destroy both our problems. What do you think?" Metallo's expressionless eyes looked at the creature, then he remembered hearing the guards talk about ghosts, _this 'ghost' will help me kill Superman. _"Release me, and all my power is yours. I need something first." "Already got you covered," the ghost told the cyborg and took out a green rock. Metallo opened up a hatch in his chest and the ghost placed the kryptonite into his chest.

Metallo's eyes glowed green as power flowed through him and he effortlessly tore out of his restraints. Alarms sounded as guards arrived and pointed their guns at the ghost and Metallo. "TAKE 'EM DOWN!" one of the guards yelled as they opened fire. The ghost yawned and became intangible, letting the bullets pass harmlessly through him while Metallo blasted the guards with kryptonite lasers from his eyes then turned to the ghost, "Tell me your name before I go in that portal." The ghost smirked and said, "I am Technus, Master of All Things Electronic and-" "Long winded, let's go," Metallo interrupted, and the ghost and cyborg headed into the portal.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**DP**

It was a nice afternoon as Danny, Tucker, and Sam lay around at the Park, just watching the clouds and enjoying the quiet day. No ghosts were attacking, no school to go to, the fans seemed to have given up, it was a great day. "He's just as good as everyone says he is. When I was with him, I felt…better," Danny was telling them about his interview with Superman. "You seem a lot better for it," Sam had noticed Danny had been…depressed lately. It seemed that talking with Superman had helped him out of it. "So, who do you think would win if you two had to fight?" Tucker asked Danny. "I don't know. We're talking about SUPERMAN, but he did seem surprised when I showed him my Ghostly Wail. I guess, we could be kind of sort of even." Danny told him.

"You sure that's not your ego talking?" Sam joked. Danny smirked and said, "Maybe a little bit." The three teens just lay down and enjoyed the quiet day.

**Superman**

Lois and Clark decided to just spend the day in bed and treat it like a vacation. Lois was still tired from their 'nightly activity' and thought it would be best to just stay in bed and not worry. Clark was fine with that.

**Chapter 7**

Danny and Tucker were hanging out at the Arcade later that afternoon, Sam and her parents were spending a little 'bonding time'. The Manson's were actually trying to understand her better, so they were okay with that. "You're going down dude," Tucker bragged as he raced past Danny on their racing game: "Road Rage 7". "Not yet, Tuck," Danny said as he spotted the speed power up and raced ahead…right into a building. "Crap," Danny said as Tucker won the game. Tucker got up and said, "You may be great at world saving, but you got no game." "True, but at least I got a girlfriend," Danny said back at him. "Ouch," Tucker and Danny saw the two reporters from Metropolis, Lois and Clark Kent enter the arcade.

"See you later, dude," Tucker said, figuring that they were there to interview Danny again. "Tucker, right?" Lois said. "Yeah," Tucker replied. "I'm actually here to interview you while Clark chats with Danny. We want to know what it was like from your point of view," Lois told him. Tucker got a big smile and said, "Alright." Danny turned to Clark and said, "Alright, what do you want to know?" "I was hoping you could tell me what it was like those first few months. Were you ever scared, angry-" Clark was interrupted when an explosion blew up the wall of the Arcade and a black skeleton with cannon for an arm walked through the smoke. "What the Hell?!" Lois yelled. The skeleton turned to her and said, "I didn't expect to see you here Ms. Lane. Or is it Mrs. Kent now?"

"Metallo?!" Clark and Lois exclaimed at once. "And Technus!" a voice yelled from Metallo's chest, that soon formed a green face. Metallo blasted his cannon at Lois, who was too slow to dodge it. "LOIS!" Clark screamed as he ran like a blur and took the blast full on. "GAAHH!" he screamed as the Kryptonite laser hit. Danny quickly went Ghost and flew forward for a punch only to get blasted himself. Danny recovered and made a copy of himself to carry Clark out as he fought… "What the heck do you call yourselves?" Danny asked the super villains to buy time. "YOUR DOOM!" Metallo and Technus yelled as they blasted away. Danny barely dodged the blasts as he yelled, "TUCKER! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Tucker quickly ran around the Arcade urging people out.

Danny blocked a blast with an ecto-shield, only for it to shatter. "Uh-oh," Danny said as he quickly blasted a ghost ray to counter Metallo/Tehnus's kryptonite ray. The kryptonite ray was too strong and blasted the halfa out of the Arcade. Danny's copy that was helping Clark noticed something beneath the man's torn shirt. "No way," it exclaimed as it saw the symbol known all over the world. "You're Superman!?" the copy nearly screamed. "I'll explain everything later," Superman told him as he tore out of his clothes. The copy then disappeared right as Danny was blasted out of the ruined Arcade. Metallo/Technus walked out and prepared to blast Danny again, only to get one mother of a punch from the Man of Steel.

Metallo/Technus quickly blocked the next one and blasted him with a ray from his chest. Superman stood his ground despite the pain and punched him again, weaker though. Danny saw his hero in troubled and built up and ecto-energy ball and blasted it at their attacker, sending him back and away from Superman. "Any ideas on how to beat him?" Danny asked as he flew down. "I'm not sure. Metallo doesn't usually have lasers except from his eyes and chest. And he feels stronger than before. Plus that kryptonite really took a lot out of me," Superman said, clutching his head. They were interrupted as Danny got hit again with the kryptonite ray and Superman quickly used his heat vision on Metallo/Technus, forcing the villains to cease their assault on Danny.

They blasted at Superman then, who was just in the nick of time protected by Danny's ecto shield. "You have any ideas on how to stop him?" Superman asked. "We gotta separate Technus from Metallo. After he's out of technology, he's a wimp," Danny quickly said as he blocked another kryptonite ray. "We can't fight here, there're too many people who could get caught up. Distract them for me," Superman quickly told him. Danny nodded and blasted an ice ray at Metallo/Technus, stopping him for the second Superman needed to grab him and throw him as hard as he could up into the sky. Superman then grabbed him and spun them around and let go just as he got hit with another kryptonite ray, sending the super villains out of Amity Park. Danny flew up beside him and said, "You don't look too good." "We gotta take the kryptonite in Metallo out of commission somehow. Without it he's only a brain in a metal case," Superman said as they flew off in the direction the super villains had been thrown.

"How much more can you take?" Danny asked as they flew. "Depends on what you have in mind," Superman told him. "My Ghostly Wail might be able to destroy the kryptonite, if I had a clear target. Sorry, but it looks like you gotta get close enough to open up his chest so I can get to it. Can you do that?" Danny said. "I can, but it's gonna be tight, make it count," Superman said as they spotted Metallo/Technus flying up with a jetpack. "Technus made the jetpack," Danny explained as they flew to continue the fight. Metallo/Technus's arms turned into cannons as he blasted at the heroes. Superman quickly dodged it as Danny made three copies to keep him busy. Metallo/Technus blasted with his eye rays trying to get him, leaving him open for Superman to fly up and grab his chest, ripping it open. "AAAAHHHH!" Superman screamed as he was blasted by more kryptonite. One of Danny's copies kicked Metallo/Technus away as the second caught the weakened Superman and the third unleashed his Ghostly Wail as hard as he could.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Metallo screamed as the kryptonite shattered under the sonic assault, rendering him too weak to move. "I'm out of here!" Technus yelled as he unbound himself from Metallo and tried to fly away, only to get blasted by Superman's heat vision then sucked into Danny's Thermos. Danny absorbed his copies, flew down, and turned human as Superman sat down on a nearby rock. "Ugh, you gotta fight him on a regular basis?" they both asked each other. "Semi-regularly," they replied, in synch again. "So, you're actually Clark Kent," Danny said. "Yeah, it helps keep me sane to be 'human' regularly. I'm sure you felt the same way before you revealed your secret to everyone," Superman told him."But couldn't you do more good if you were Superman 24/7?" Danny asked.

The Man of Steel smiled and said, "Yes. But then people would rely on me to solve all their problems. No one would try to think for themselves or be good. That's the greatest problem when you're a hero, Danny; making sure that the people you protect don't rely on you. They will need you to fight for them when the time comes, but then you have to step back and let them take care of themselves." Danny nodded, "I get it. I've been trying to do that, but sometimes I can't help but ask, 'What if I had been there during that fire?' 'What if I had been at that school when that nut tried to kill everyone?' It's just so hard sometimes to not do anything." Superman nodded, "I know, but that's what we have to do if humanity is to march on."

**Chapter 8**

**_Two days later in Metropolis, Delaware_**

**Superman**

Perry White had a smirk on his face as he heard his secretary record the week's profits. "Kent, get in here!" he yelled out his door. Lois and Clark quickly went in and said, "Yeah Chief?" "You two did a great job on the Danny Phantom story, profits are through the roof. Police pretty sure now that one of the guards was bribed to help that ghost, Techno-whatever to bust out Metallo. I want you, Clark, to go see what you can do for an interview. Lois?" "Yeah," Lois said. "I think you should go back to investigating that Tech Company, DALV. Something about it seems fishy according to my sources." "Got it," Lois and Clark said, and went off to their assignments.

**DP**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat in Sam's home theater contentedly watch the credits to the movie go by. Sam smiled at Danny and said, "So, Clark Kent is Superman. Lois Lane is SOOOO lucky." Danny smiled back. Tucker took the hint and left just as Sam pulled Danny into a kiss.


End file.
